1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass run for a vehicle door and a structure of fixing the glass run to the vehicle door. The glass run provides a good seal and a good appearance for the vehicle door.
2. Related Art
Generally, a vehicle door is provided with a glass run, which seals a periphery of a door glass. Also, the glass run can seal and guide the door glass while the door glass is moved upwardly and downwardly. The glass run generally includes a base and a couple of sidewalls, which are substantially extended in parallel from the base. The glass run also includes a couple of seal lips, which are inwardly extended from each distal end of the sidewalls, respectively. The glass run is fixed on a channel, which is formed at an inside of a doorframe of the vehicle door. The couple of the seal lips seal both sides of a periphery of the door glass.
An interior side of the doorframe sometimes has an interior member, such as a garnish, for decoration. The interior member is fixed along the channel of the doorframe. In this case, a gap between the glass run and the interior member can be visible, thereby worsening a quality of the appearance. Therefore, some glass runs include a lip portion, which is extended from a distal end of the interior side sidewall, for covering the gap.
There is, however, a constructional difference between a roof side of the doorframe and a front pillar side of the doorframe. In this case, a manner for covering the gap between the glass run and the interior member must be changed according to the constructional difference. For example, the lip portion covers the gap between the glass run and the interior member on the roof side of the doorframe, while the lip portion is inserted into the gap between the glass run and the interior member on the front pillar side of the doorframe. As shown in FIG. 5, if a lip portion 72 at a corner 71 of a glass run 70 is continuously formed from a roof side to a front pillar side, the lip portion 72 is twisted at a portion 73 of an interior member. Then, a gap appears at the portion 73 of the interior member, thereby worsening the appearance of the glass run and the interior member.